Mikasa Dragon
by dhart868
Summary: Mikasa is injected with something.


My surimi is finished 4 douses should be enough. Dr. Maine said

Amy come to papa if I remember there should be a perfect test subject in the other continent but there are lots of titans there but almost none here because of you Amy when I came to explore I was surprised how few titans there where 4 years ago after a year after the wall fell down but then a found you mascaraing the titans and 2 50 meter class titans but one did catch you of guard and wound you and I was able to retrieve 4 gallons of your pure blood I remember my days as a guard that girl who should be perfect test subject she should be 15 now right girl. Dr. Maine said

I use to think your species was a myth a legend a fairy tale. Dr. Maine said

Mikasa Ackerman will be my test subject for the dragon surimi. Dr. Maine said

If all goes well she should be able to turn into a dragon and back to a human at will. Dr. Maine said

Prepare Amy we are leaving for the coast on the other continent when I blow this whistle come to me but first I will spy on her. Dr. Maine

If she does not go insane I will retune her but if she does I will keep her Intel she is sane aging. Dr. Maine said

1 month later.

I watched how she mercifully attacked that female colossal titan which a human turned into she is even better than I thought. Dr. Maine said

A few days later.

She was so fast to get up there and cut her fingers of so she can't clime I should start the test in a week. Dr. Maine said

1 week later.

She`s asleep I came prepared with 4 needles of the surimi in case I get caught and arrested before I reach the coast. Dr. Maine said

I tied her up so she can`t fight back if she could I would lose time to eject her. Dr. Maine said

Who`s there that stings. Mikasa said

1 down 3 more to go. Dr. Maine said

That stings stop. Mikasa said

2 more shot of my surimi left for you. Dr. Maine said

Surimi? Mikasa said

1 more left. Dr. Maine said

HELP HELP. Mikasa said

I know I should have taped your mouth. Dr. Maine said

Done I injected you with all of it now sleep so I can take you without you struggling. Dr. Maine said

A few minutes earlier with Levi.

I was walking to my room then I just herd HELP HELP down the hall so I ran. Levi said

I opened up the door. Levi said

Stop right there. Levi said

Too late I got my test subject. Dr. Maine said

She has already been injected with my surimi. Dr. Maine said

Get back here. Levi said

Why is he heading for the coast? Levi said

Stop you have nowhere to run. Levi said

Is that so Levi? Dr. Maine said

It`s been 4 years don`t you remember me Dr. Maine. Dr. Maine said

Dr. Maine. Levi said

Huuu. Dr. Maine blew the whistle

Roooooar. Amy roared

What is that? Levi said

My pet. Dr. Maine said

It is also a 60 meter long dragon. Dr. Maine said

Ahhhh. Levi said

Not even a scratch what's it skin made of my sword is almost destroyed. Levi said

Huh what happened Levi? Mikasa said

Why is her eyes like that dragon is that what the surimi did to her. Levi said

Agggh. Levi said

I need to report this to the rest I have no idea where he is heading but he left the needles left behind. Levi said

A few hours later.

I have an announcement to make in the morning. Levi said

You look beet up. Eran said

The next day.

Did any of you hear the scream yesterday? Levi said

Yes but we don`t know where it came from. Edwin said

An enemy broke in and kidnaped Mikasa I went after them I thought I had him caught but he called in back up which was a 60 meter dragon with strength and speed I never seen before I found out his name was Dr. Maine but when she woke up before they left I saw her eyes they were the same as the dragon. Levi said

So I checked her room and found the needles 4 to be precise I don`t know if he is in the same group as Annie we don`t have enough information on them. Levi said

So where are they? Eren said

I don`t know that it`s problem somewhere security. Levi said

I am going to inform the general this. Levi said

With Mikasa.

If you cooperate you can go when I am done. Dr. Maine said

Now run as fast as you can. Dr. Maine said

She 4 times faster at running and her reflexes. Dr. Maine said

Now look over there. Dr. Maine said

Ok. Mikasa said

What do you see? Dr. Maine said

A photo of a titan. Mikasa said

She can see 4 times farther and see in the dark. Dr. Maine said

Now smell this. Dr. Maine said

Ok. Mikasa said

Smelling and hearing is 4 times better. Dr. Maine said

Now last test for the day. Dr. Maine said

Lift that up. Dr. Maine said

Amazing she is 4 times stronger. Dr. Maine said

I have a few more tests for the next few days. Dr. Maine said

The next day.

Now try turning into a dragon. Dr. Maine said

Ok. Mikasa said

Agh. Mikasa said

It worked you are a 40 meter long dragon. Dr. Maine said

Now back into a human. Dr. Maine said

Good tomorrow we will work on berating fire. Dr. Maine said

Ok. Mikasa said


End file.
